poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle in Egypt
This is how Battle in Egypt goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see the PHOENIX soldiers getting ready to land when an alarm goes off Thunderbolt gives a convincing worried look as the soldiers get ready to jump Human Filthy Rich: You're behind this, aren't you? Captain Thunderbolt: I don't know what you're talking about. alarm sounds Captain Thunderbolt: him to the opening launch as he gives him instructions on what to do Filthy Rich pulls his cord too early Captain Thunderbolt: No, not right now, we're on the plane, you idiot! Filthy Rich flies out, yelling Moon Assault: Did he say goodbye? Captain Thunderbolt: No, he didn't say goodbye. Scarlet Witch: smirks Get rid of the moron, objective completed. Starscream: Master, sorry to be the barer of bad news, but the soldiers have brought the body of the I-Rex. Megatron: The Alicorn must have the Matrix. We cannot let her reach Indominus. flies off with Omegabot Megatron: Decepticons, begin our assault! comets land as soldiers watch Mixmaster, Scavenger, Hightower, and Scrapper drive up Discord: This doesn't look good. yellow Rampage and a yellow dump truck Constructicon drive up as well Discord: They're getting ready for attack. Sunset Shimmer: We can't take them. Haul arrives as well Discord: I'm not liking the looks of this. Sunset Shimmer: Is that good? they all start transforming at the same time Discord: We better be ready to run. transforms with shock in his eyes Major Malfunction: Might as well run now, they're combining into Devastator! Constructicons transform into the combiner, Devastator and Sunset run as Malfunction covers fire Megatron: Devastator! begins sucking everything into his mouth and expulsing it into the atmosphere and Mudflap are standing in awe Mudflap: Whoa, look at this. Major Malfunction: Will someone shut them up? piece of debris hits Skids' head Major Malfunction: Thank you. Skids: Mean robots suck. run to grab hold of something and animals are sucked in and Mudflap try to hold on to some stairs Mudflap: Hold me tight! is sucked up Mudflap: Kung fu grip boy, kung fu grip. You ain't getting me. is then sucked into the grinder coughs a little Skids: He's dead. He's gone. He got all eaten up. cries Sunset Shimmer: He'll see us coming. Discord: Well the only safe place is right under him. Major Malfunction: And here, I thought you were crazy and untactful. Discord: I'm ignoring that one. Major Malfunction: Go! head bursts open as Mudflap comes out Mudflap: You ain't never eating me! I'm gonna... bust... your... face up! him with an engine from Devastator's head fires his machine gun as Mudflap continues beating the giant Decepticon Mudflap: I'll rip you up! climbs up Skids: Keep fighting, Mudflap. tries to get them off Mudflap: Yee-haw! Nobody messes with the twins! move out of Devastator's fists Mudflap: I got you. accidentally shoots Skids in the face Skids: Ow, man, you shot me in the face! Major Malfunction: himself I have no idea why Optimus didn't fire those two when he had the chance, cause those 2 are idiots. starts making his way to the pyramid Major Malfunction and Discord: Stay under him. and Rarity run through the city flies overhead Starscream: Rampage, spring the trap. tosses Starlight and Trixie out of him as Ravage circles them and Rarity come over but stop when they see Ravage Trixie: Twilight Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: What? Trixie: Twilight! run over to them as Rampage starts transforming